Feels So Good
by DarkNight42
Summary: A one shot RenoxCloud fic. Cloud inadvertently teases Reno while eating his banana.


Cloud dipped the tip of the banana in peanut butter, causing Reno to cast another glare at the offending fruit. Just the shape of it was horrible to look at, even without Cloud doing horribly sexy things to it with his mouth. Why was such a fruit created? Reno was certain that, were there a god who had created that fruit, he was snickering right now.

The oblivious blond didn't see his boyfriend's glare as he lightly licked away some of the peanut butter, before nibbling delicately at the pale, oh-so-suggestively shaped fruit. Reno glared harder at it, the little teasing bastard.

It was trying to provoke him! Cloud knew it too. Reno had just returned today from a long mission, and he wanted attention. Certainly the kind that damn banana was being given.

But noooo, Cloud wanted it to be "special", wanted to wait until "later". Which was all fine and good, but Reno was in pure, frustrated hell right now, and he hated that banana as he had never hated another fruit.

Cloud had finally finished the first peanut butter covered bit. Then he dipped it back in for a repeat of the same tormenting process.

Reno blinked, his jaw clenched tightly shut. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! He was going to snap; maybe he should just leave…

Finally, Cloud looked up from his horrible snack, though he still had his lip parted around the banana. His blue eyes flicked up, looking at Reno, his eyelids at half mast.

The redhead could barely restrain himself from just leaping over the counter and attacking. At least, not yet…

Cloud looked up fully now, his expression slowly changing to surprise "What's that look for?" he asked, his eyebrows raised slightly with worry. Reno was glaring at him, looking completely pissed.

Reno's expression rapidly transformed as he smiled, waving a hand in an airy manner. "It's nothing," he reassured Cloud, his brain already busy with more important matters, such as how getting close to the blond, stripping him, and fucking him mercilessly hard against the counter.

"Okay…" Cloud mumbled, wondering what was wrong as he looked back down. Had he angered Reno somehow? He'd looked so angry… Cloud re-peanut buttered the banana, frowning a little as he took another small bite.

Still watching him, Reno moved stiffly around the counter towards the blond, who was still looking down with a small frown on his face. Cloud didn't seem to notice him walking… Good.

He stepped up right behind him, took a quiet deep breath in preparation… then shoved his hands down the back of Cloud's jeans.

The blond yelped, jumping and almost dropping his banana. "Reno!" he gasped, turning his head to look back at him with huge, blue eyes.

Reno smirked, moving his hands smoothly down to explore "Yes Cloud?" he asked serenely, groping the blond's ass with one hand.

Cloud squeaked, jumping slightly again, his cheeks now bright red. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound more annoyed or at least not so _squeaky_.

"Well I'm attacking you, obviously," Reno told him, his voice indicating that it _was_ the most obvious thing in the world. He moved his not-groping hand towards Cloud's entrance, pausing just a moment though for his boyfriend's response.

"But…here?!" Cloud grumbled, his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. He'd actually sort of had a fantasy about this for a while, but he'd never been brave enough to suggest it…

Reno moved his fingers quickly forward, pressing it into the blond's tight entrance. Cloud gasped loudly before letting out a small whimpers, pressing harder against the counter for support, -and carefully setting down his banana before it got squished. It had been a while since this had happened…

The redhead removed his other hand, sliding it around the blond's lean torso and holding him close. He continued to work his finger though, soon adding another, then figuring he couldn't wait and switching to four.

Cloud groaned softly, squirming and whining in discomfort. Why'd they have to go so _quickly_?

Reno thrust his fingers quickly in and out, loving the sounds his little blond made. He knew it was causing Cloud discomfort though, so he slid his hand slowly along the blond's side, leaning forward to kiss his next, trying to distract him.

"It's okay love," he murmured gently, placing a light kiss below Cloud's right ear, though he kept his hand thrusting at the same pace. Almost there…

The blond gradually started to relax against Reno, reveling in the feeling of being held again, even if he was being attacked. "Mmm, go slower?" he asked softly, his voice disguising his plea quite while.

Reno, however, just smirked, removed his fingers. "No can do," he said, moving his formerly busy hand forward to unbutton Cloud's jeans. "This is your fault you know."

He slipped Cloud's jeans down before removing both hands to quickly undo his own pants. The moment had finally come!

Cloud closed his eyes, his lower lip jutting out just a little in a pout. Dammit, he had wanted to wait…

Reno finally released himself from his constricting jeans—it felt amazing!—and dipped his fingers in the still open jar of peanut butter. Then he drew his hand back and slathered the substance on his throbbing length.

"P-peanut butter?!" Cloud sputtered, his eyes widening as he looked back at Reno. "You can't do that!" It wasn't hygienic!

"Hey, be happy I'm using anything at all." Reno responded, before firmly gripping Cloud's hips and slowly thrusting into him.

Cloud gripped hard and clawed at the un-yielding countertop as he felt Reno enter him. He muttered a few 'ow's, biting down hard on his lip. Dammit…

"Calm down," the redhead told him as he started to slowly thrust, holding Cloud close. After all the time Reno was away, being able to hold and fuck his lover felt great!

Cloud whined quietly, but rolled his hips back a little bit, willing the slight pain to go away.

Reno smirked and started to thrust a little faster, ear for the chance to really get going. He moved a hand slowly forward, trailing his fingers lightly over Cloud's toned abdomen, before down, gently gripping his lover's erection. He started to stroke his hand slowly, nibbling at the blond's neck.

Cloud leaned his head forward slightly, suppressing a small moan as he clawed harder at the counter. That hand… It was all starting to feel so good…

Reno continued moving his hand, thrusting a little faster as he leaned in and exhaling a soft moan in Cloud's ear He flicked his tongue over the shell of cartilage, hand squeezing and stroking more quickly on his boyfriend's hot, throbbing member.

Cloud moaned again, a bit louder, his breath coming out in heavy gasps. He felt so hot, so good, the pain long forgotten in comparison to the pleasure. The wonderfully familiar sensation was building in his lower abdomen, and he knew it wasn't long until the stroking hand and deep thrusts brought him to his climax.

The redhead was in the same throes of pleasure as he moved inside his lover, low moans and pants escaping from his throat. Reno began to thrust more deeply, pulling Cloud hard against him as he felt himself nearing his own climax.

Finally, with a few last presses and deep thrusts from Reno, Cloud released into his hand, breathlessly calling out his lover's name.

The redhead was nearly unhinged himself at hearing his name said like that, but he managed a few more deep thrusts before he released inside Cloud. His voice raised again in a loud moan as he rode out his orgasm, holding the blond close before pulling out slowly, practically collapsing against him.

Cloud turned around slowly, awkwardly, and leaned against Reno's shoulder, damp blond hair pressed against damp skin.

Reno nuzzled softly into Cloud's hair, rubbing his hand gently over his boyfriend's back. He felt amazing, and desperately hoped his lover did too. "Good?" he murmured softly, holding him tight.

The blond nodded slowly, holding Reno even tighter. "Amazing.." he breathed softly.

"Gooood," Reno responded, pulling back a little and smiling softly at Cloud. He felt much better now, not just because he'd been sexually frustrated and had sated _that_ need, but also because he finally has his love back… and had successfully reclaimed him. Then, his smile changing to a smirk, he reached back, picking up the half eaten banana and proffering it to the blond. "Want some more?" he asked teasingly.

Cloud blushed hard, raising an eyebrow with a mostly un-amused expression, though he couldn't completely restrain his smile. "No, I think I'm good, thanks…"

From then on, Cloud would be eating his bananas when Reno was not present.


End file.
